


Talk to Me

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You lost a lot after the Snap and Carol wants to help you. you train together but feelings get in the way of your friendly relationship. you both desperately want to say how you feel but are worried the other might not feel that way





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> im genuinely exhausted and i'm not super proud of this one but i haven't posted in forever so please accept this bissel of angst

“I need to rest a moment” You were doubled over, holding your side as you panted. You hated sparring with the Avengers even if you were enhanced. None of your enhancements could have prepared you for Carol Danvers, however, and you were at the point of collapse. She walked over to you and handed you a water bottle which you downed in one swig. “Thanks, I’m not feeling great” You said to her, sitting down on the mat. 

Carol sat down next to you. “Put your head between your knees and catch your breath” She instructed you. Carol had barely started to sweat and you were a pathetic mess. You really hated sparring with her and figured this was how Sam must have felt when he raced Steve. You looked at Steve and marveled at his physiology. The Avengers really didn’t make it easy for normal people to feel exceptional. “Do you feel okay?” Carol asked, rubbing your back. You looked to her and nodded without speaking, savoring the feeling of her hand on your back. Carol wasn’t like any woman you had ever met before, she was so positive, even when things weren’t going so great. You lost a lot of close friends after the snap and being around Carol just made things less complicated. 

For Carol, you were her rock. You kept her level-headed and gave her a reason to care about something. With the power she wielded, it was sometimes hard for her to remember that she was once completely human. She looked to see what you were staring at and her eyes met Steve’s body. You were only staring in chaste admiration but Carol was disheartened. In fact, she had noticed staring at Steve was a nasty habit of yours. You grew up in a time and place that idolized Captain America as a national treasure. In your eyes, you were staring at a hero, not an equal. In fact, you didn’t consider anyone in the room to be your equals really. Your enhancements were impressive but you didn’t think you were Avenger material. If it weren’t for the blip, you would still be an X Man right now. “Okay I can try again, now” You said, begrudgingly. You tried getting up but your legs wouldn’t allow you.

“Maybe you should go to your room and rest” Carol suggested, wanting to distance you as far from Steve as possible. 

You shake your head and lied down on your back “I’ll heal in five minutes, I just need to lie here” You looked up and saw Carol looking down at you and you felt insecure at how you must’ve looked. Carol never seemed to look bad. “You look so nice” you sighed in exhaustion. Carol thought you looked beautiful when you were exhausted like this- she admired the effort you put into everything.

Carol’s face turned red and she moved out of your view. You weren’t thinking about what you had said, Carol explained to herself that you were just paying her a compliment. You realized what you said and felt mortified. She hadn’t even responded because you made her so uncomfortable. This confirmed your fear of telling Carol how you felt. “I’m gonna go rest in my room” You said, getting up from the ground, finally. 

“Let me help you” Carol put her hand on your lower back to guide you. You felt your spine burn in shame and ecstasy. Both of you stayed silent during the walk to your room. Carol helped you to your bed where you collapsed. “Thanks, for what you said earlier” 

Embarrassed, you fidgeted with the pillow next to you. “Yeah, no problem. I’ll see you later, then?” You tried to excuse her from your room so you could be ashamed in peace. Carol nodded and left your side. She couldn’t help but feel hurt at your dismissal. She flipped the lights off and shut your door, cursing herself for falling for someone so unattainable as you did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil blurb. i'm sleepy and i've got mitski on repeat


End file.
